


time out

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: SW Drabbles & Shorts [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Gen, go eat some soup and maybe you'll calm down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: Apollo had put Baby in ‘time out’, for lack of a better term. They aren't happy about this
Series: SW Drabbles & Shorts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813846
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	time out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crab_Lad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/gifts).



> for crab, hope u enjoy <33
> 
> apollo and baby aren't my ocs but i yoinked them for this fic

Apollo had put Baby in ‘time out’, for lack of a better term. They had been delegated a chair to sit in for “the next fifteen minutes, no less” by the senior medic. Needless to say, Baby wasn’t too happy. They took the time to eat whatever passed as ‘food’ from the rations that were kept stocked in the med bay, carefully watching the few troopers that were being treated.

“How’s your ‘rest’ going?” Baby looked up at Apollo, slowly chewing on the ration bar. Apollo grinned, ruffling Baby’s hair. “10 minutes left, _vod’ika_ ,” he said. “Then you can go back to harassing our lovely patients.”

Baby looked over to the bed occupied by – or, was _supposed to be_ occupied by – General Kenobi, and back to Apollo. “Lovely is a bit of a stretch, _ori’vod_ ,” they replied. “Especially considering the General has escaped somewhere.”

Apollo sighed. “Yeah, Cross, is on it already. I’m on Baby-sitting duty,” he said, poking Baby’s nose. Baby swiped at his hand, gaining a laugh from their brother. “Want some actual food? I’m pretty sure we swiped some from planet-side a couple of days ago.”

“Thanks,” Baby replied, scrunching up the wrapper of the ration bar. Apollo ruffled their hair and retreated out the door, leaving Baby (relatively) alone in the med bay. They scanned the room, taking in the various beeps and data displays of their patients, making sure nobody else had escaped like the General had.

It wasn’t long before Apollo returned, a bowl of what looked and smelled like soup in his hands. “One soup for the lovely _baar’ur_ ,” he said, handing the bowl carefully to Baby. He dragged another chair over and sat opposite to Baby, making their knees touch.

“Shouldn’t you be working?” Baby asked, taking a small mouthful of the soup. They definitely hadn’t tried it before, and it was a strange salty-sweet taste that reminded them of the smell of some of the medicine they kept stocked. “Or have you just left that to Cross as well?”

“Of course I’m still working,” Apollo retorted, poking Baby’s knee. “I’m making sure my _vod’ika_ is taking the breaks we so like to give our patients.”

Baby glared at him, despite the slight heat in their cheeks. “You’re ridiculous,” they said. Apollo looked down at the bowl in their hands and back up, a questioning look in his eyes. Baby sighed. “Do you want some soup?” they asked.

“If you would be so kind,” Apollo said in an overly-sweet tone. Baby stared at him as they ate another spoonful of the soup, trying not to laugh at the betrayed expression that crossed Apollo’s face. “I’ve lost a brother today, I’ve been betrayed,” Apollo said, throwing his head back and staring at the ceiling.

Baby shook their head and held up a spoonful of soup to Apollo, holding the bowl underneath. “Drama queen,” they muttered. Apollo grinned as he accepted the soup, making a satisfied hum as he swallowed. “Is my time out nearly done?” Baby asked. “Or am I stuck in the naughty corner for the rest of the day shift?”

Apollo poked their nose once again. “Finish your soup,” he said, “and you can come help me and Cross deal with the General. We all know he listens to you.” Baby rolled their eyes and smiled. “Everyone loves you, _vod’ika_ ,” Apollo continued. “Gods know why.”

“If you’re not careful, I’ll get you with a hypo,” Baby threatened, pointing the spoon at him.

Apollo raised his hands in surrender. “I’ll leave baby to their soup, then? Try not to make a mess.” Baby kicked Apollo’s shin as he stood up, giving him an innocent look at the shout of, “what was that for?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Baby replied. They ate another spoonful of soup, grinning at the accusatory look from Apollo. “You love me, _ori’vod_.”

“Unfortunately,” Apollo replied.

Baby went for his ankles that time.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
